


After Death

by Keiy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Ghost Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Missing Scene, Mystery, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Puzzles, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiy/pseuds/Keiy
Summary: Oikawa Tooru died. Kuroo Tetsurou was present on the day of his burial. He have seen how Iwaizumi Hajime cried for his lover.But then that night, the Great Oikawa Tooru appeared before his eyes saying that he cannot cross. Tooru knows that Tetsurou was his only hope so he asked for his help.Tetsurou gave all his attention to Tooru that he forgot about a certain person who needs much more saving.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	1. The Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> ON HIATUS!!! Not sure when to comeback but sure to give a lot of updates as soon as I'm back. I know I said I'll publish some updates but I've been really down and kind of having some issues so I couldn't really focus on writing. I couldn't find some inspiration to write and I'm having some writer's block for a long time now.
> 
> I hope to comeback soon. I hope you guys can wait for me, I'll really really appreciate it.
> 
> I'M REALLY SORRY!!! I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND AND THANK YOU!!!
> 
> ***
> 
> I hope you like it. I'll give it a thought if I'll continue this. I want to continue this. So I hope I'll find an inspiration for writing the story.
> 
> Comment your opinions if you have some. But please no hate and rude comments, my heart is heart, I don't think I could handle such things.
> 
> Thank you so much. Lots of Love everyone♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo was able to see ghosts.
> 
> Night after Oikawa Tooru's burial, the man appeared before him.
> 
> He gave all his attention to Oikawa's situation that he forgot about one person who needs him most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey. Hi. Me again. Nice to see you.
> 
> I wrote another Kurootsukki with Iwaoi angst. It just pop into my mind last night and so I wrote it.
> 
> Oikawa is dead. He then became a ghost because he couldn't cross.
> 
> Sorry he had to die. Please don't come at me.
> 
> No hate and rude comments, my heart is weak.
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you like it♡.
> 
> Your love and support is really, deeply appreciated and it warms my heart.
> 
> Thank you so much for your time.  
> Lots of Love to all of ya♡.

Being able to see ghosts is the ability his grandmother had passed unto him.

Tetsurou doesn't know if it is a blessing or a curse.

He sees things that aren't usually seen by many.

Mostly creepy, **_broken_** , and **_wounded_** things.

When a human being dies, he goes to two places, heaven and hell. Although there times, humans cannot pass. They stay on Earth. Reasons usually are that they still have something to do, the ones they left are still sad, and that they want justice for their death.

But when Oikawa Tooru appeared before his eyes, Tetsurou immediately knows the reason why he can't pass.

Oikawa left his lover Iwaizumi devastated with his death. No one really knows how Oikawa died. Some said he had some sickness. Tetsurou thought that was the truth, he may not be that close to the Great Oikawa Tooru but he have seen the young man several times. Enough to say that he observed how Oikawa slowly weakened.

He asked Oikawa how he died but he said he couldn't remember. The only thing he knows is that he died and then reappeared in front of Kuroo.

Oikawa needs his help. He wanted to help the male too. He wanted to let him in peace. And if Oikawa doesn't cross or pass to his second life, he may slowly wither in Earth and won't be able live another life.

Oikawa begged and cried in front of him saying that he wants to be with Iwaizumi in his next life that's why he needs to cross.

Tetsurou assumed that the reason was Iwaizumi. Who else would be the reason.

Talk to Iwaizumi, let him know that Oikawa needs his peace and that he needs to let him go.

That was the plan.

 ** _But then it didn't work._** Why? Tetsurou doesn't know.

He asked Oikawa if there's anything he needs to do. But he couldn't remember. So Tetsurou and Iwaizumi helped him remember.

Tetsurou's attention was fully on Oikawa that he had forgotten about one person who needs much helping.

It was Tetsurou's ability to see something wounded and broken.

_Why did he not see Tsukishima Kei shattering?_


	2. The Missing Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima Kei needs so much saving.
> 
> After the death of his beloved friend Oikawa Tooru, all his anxieties, his problems and worries piled up high.
> 
> He's tired. He's in pain. He's scared.
> 
> Please save him.

Tsukishima Kei is Oikawa's close friend. He was Oikawa's crying shoulder. He's the one who looks after him, he listens to his rants, and he's always there to support him. And Oikawa was his.

When he found out that Oikawa died, he couldn't help but blame his self. _Why did he let him die?_ It was all his fault.

**_So much for always being there._ **

His guilt and problems piled up high. He knows he was depress. But he can't go see a psychiatrist. _They're just gonna lock him up again._

His anxieties were killing him.

He had no friends to go to. Well, there are some but he knows he shouldn't add to their worries. They have their own problems to deal with. _He should deal with his by his own._

He was killing himself.  
Slowly and painfully.

He thought, maybe his parents were right. Maybe this was his karma. Maybe this was the consequence for being weird, _for being gay._

He asked, _Was I being locked up in a fucking hospital for the sick not enough?_

He's tired.  
He wants to rest.

It was all his fault. It is alway his fault.

It was his fault why his brother needed to leave. It was his fault why his parents suffered. It was his fault why Oikawa died.

But then fate sent Kuroo Tetsurou in his life. Kei knew the man will be his reason to have second thoughts about dying. _He gave him life._

"You don't have to give me reasons, you, yourself is enough."

Kei fell for him. Easily. Reason? He can tell a lot.

Tetsurou's wicked and smug smile. His outrageous remarks. His laughs that gave Kei reasons to live. His sweet and lovely voice that lullies Kei to his sleep. His curious and observant cat-like eyes that Kei wanted to always look at but also hide from. His soft and careful touch that lingers in Kei's skin. His kind and good heart that went through the wall Kei built up high to the moon.

Those are some things he loves most about the male.

That's it.

Because of him, Kei wanted to give his self another chance.

But the fate hates Kei so much. _They always want him to suffer._

Tetsurou slowly drifted away. He doesn't know why but he knew he's slowly losing him.

And then those videos were found and suddenly went viral. _Oikawa Tooru's videos_.

It was posted in some hidden site and someone recognized him and they posted it and shared it with the world. The media feasted on it. It was everywhere.

_Three videos showing Oikawa talking and crying._

On the first video, he talked about pressure. He being pressured on his career as a Volleyball player. He talked his knee injury, the one he got from years ago. Oikawa was smiling but he looked sad and tired.

The second video, it showed Oikawa talking about his relationship. He talked about being gay. He talked about his insecurities. And he talked about how much he loves Iwaizumi. That he is so much proud of him. That he will always love him. He knows and feels that Iwaizumi loves him so much too. But he can't give Iwaizumi what he wants. He knows Iwaizumi wants a family. But then they're both males. And the society still judge people like him. That's when Oikawa cried and cried. His tears were still falling as he ended the video.

On the last one, Oikawa talked about being useless. His worries that was showed on the first and second videos piled up.

**_Then he mentioned Kei._ **

Oikawa knew. He fucking knew about Kei's situation. Apparently, Oikawa found Kei's notebook, it's where Kei's secrets were written. Him being in the asylum was written there. He also wrote the time where he was abused and raped several times by his ex-boyfriend. That is also where Kei wrote about his attempts on dying.

Oikawa was so fucking devastated when he knew. In the video, he asked why Kei never told him about it. He asked if he was unreliable and that Kei couldn't trust him about it.

Oikawa cried so hard. He said he was useless and that he doesn't deserve to be called a friend.

**_Oikawa was in thin ice._ **

He was walking on a very thin ice. And Kei's problems, his secrets, and _Kei himself_ , that was what made the ice shatter.

It was caught in the video how Oikawa had a panicked attack. While crying, he was saying sorry. He said, **_Sorry for not knowing._**

**_Sorry for being a bad friend._ **

**_Sorry for being useless._ **

The video ended when Oikawa dropped his phone and a loud thud was then heard.

It was really Kei's fault. Because of his problems, because of his secrets. **_Because of him_** , Oikawa died.

A lot of people suffered because of him.

He's dirty.  
He's disgusting.

He's scarred.  
He's a broken doll.

He's a shattered mirror.  
He's someone who cannot be fixed.

And now, he's a killer.  
He killed Oikawa.

**_And so he kills himself._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy.
> 
> So yeah. I don't know if I should say "that's it". I don't want to end it like that but yeahhh. I'm not so sure yet.
> 
> Teehee, I'm sorry.
> 
> Hope you like it. Your support is deeply appreciated. Lots of love to you all. Thank you so much.


End file.
